New York Lights Promise Lies
by Ms. Shapes
Summary: Leevi Valo, Ville Valo's son, is the epitome of a narcissist, and the poster boy for self preservation. With a wicked nasty streak and a intolerable attitude, a pretty fool stumbles into his world, and receives his malice full on.
1. Mercury Lounge

**Author's Note:**

This is a somewhat sequel to my first story. 'The Lost American', but do not take that as you need to go back and read that story.

It is a completely different story, with the background coming from 'The Lost American'.

I hope you enjoy the new addition to my stories, and please do not be afraid to totally tear me down with feed back.

Thank you,

-gianna

* * *

><p>"<em>L-EH-VEEE<em>. It's not that fucking hard."

The attitude behind the smooth baritone was absolutely thick of annoyance, and if you didn't feel flustered by hearing it, then well you simply weren't human.

Pedestrians slowly moved to the opposite side of the street, as a tall lumbering form growled into a small black cell phone, his teeth bearing in an animalistic snarl as he dominated the entire New York sidewalk.

True, that wasn't very hard to do in general, but with the form's immense height, it was impossible. The fact that the form, or man, looked ready to rip the head off the next person who got in his way, didn't give any one comfort or bravery to walk his way.

In fact braving the treacherous roads full of speeding cabs, cars and bike messengers seemed far friendlier.

Letting out another growl, the man snapped the phone closed so hard, It was almost positive that he'd shattered the glass screen before raising a large paw to nestle into the hair at the top of his head.

Glancing in front of him at the clear sidewalk, Leevi Valo sucked air in between his teeth, as his anger still fumed silently beneath his cheeks, making his skin itch.

Standing at six foot seven, He towered over nearly everyone on the entire street. Leevi looked like he belonged in New York, considering he could easily be mistaken for a sky scraper himself.

His height was about to the only freakish thing about the Leevi, as he tugged at his wavy semi long brunette locks, his eyebrows thick and set above hazel green eyes that although dancing with anger, still held a wicked glint within them.

His nose was thin and aquiline, a small triangle beneath it, leading to a pair of thin lips that had a bottom lip that naturally pouted and pleaded for someone to taste it. One small dark freckle sat above the left side of his mouth, and a few days growth was on his face making him look rugged rather than dirty.

Leevi's body was slim, instead of bulky, which he inherited from his father, his shoulders and neck thick, as his entire frame often reminded him and others of a lithe snake, because of all things Leevi was absolutely smooth.

The ruggedness of his face was enhanced by the white and black vintage t-shirt underneath a worn in leather jacket, and a pair of rugged jeans that fit over a pair of black biker boots.

All in all, Leevi looked like one delectable biker, if not simply handsome as hell.

There was just something a bit off with Leevi, and anyone around him to long could figure it out very, VERY quickly.

Leevi Hermanni Valo, was a narcissist.

Worse yet, he was a spoiled rotten narcissist.

How the hell he'd managed to become such a thing, with two wonderful people as parents, was beyond all of his family and 'friends'.

Hell, his mother had been the researcher that had discovered the smart muscular polymer that had enabled kids and adults with muscular dystrophy to repair the dead cells, and allow many people to walk for the first time.

Nearly the pinnacle of saint yet…

She'd reared this conceited mess, and that's just was Leevi was.

With a wit as quick as arrows, and an attitude as cool as ice, no one could stand to be around him for to long, and he'd learned long before that that all he had was his parents, and himself, and that was fine by him.

He didn't need another damn soul in the world and that, that was pure truth.

Pulling his hand away from his hair that fell right back into it's sexy shag, Leevi rolled his eyes at the stupidity of some of the people that worked under him.

As a successful small business owner, he controlled everything that went out and in with his name stamped on it, be it a pin or a full out blanket with his trademark symbol on it, everything went through him.

But of course, even when he'd given simple instructions on what to do, there was always some idiot to come along and forget to put the extra E in his name, or that no, he was not the damn jean's brand.

Sauntering down the cleared street, Leevi felt a sense of satisfaction, as people continued to cross the street away from him. Let them scuttle, they were nothing but cockroaches, living underneath potential, living for nothing other than the minute by minute, wasting time and space in his opinion.

It was nearly dusk, and he'd been heading home when he'd gotten the call from his assistant Timothy, but with the call it had squelched the urge to go home and relax. It had lit his anger, and his need for some kind of entertainment, so as Leevi moved farther into the heart of New York, he headed towards one of his favorite clubs.

The night air was warm, warm enough to make Leevi wish that he'd left his jacket at home in the first place this morning, but in all honesty he knew the leather made him look amazing, so it truly didn't bother him.

Glancing down at his watch for the simple dramatic action of it, Leevi sauntered to the front door of the club and let the wicked grin his father had taught him since he'd been young take over his features, walking right into the bouncers personal space.

The shorter, and stockier man took a slight step back, intimidated by the man's height, and instantly felt foolish. He was the bouncer, and yet every other night he couldn't get his shit together enough to stand strong against the intense eyes of the twenty five year old.

Leevi saw the fear flash across the man's features and he chuckled beside himself, raising a hand to rest on the shorter man's shoulder quipping, his deep baritone taunting.

"Maybe next time, Joshua." The slight accent the taller man had was absolute sex to any female around him, as several women who had been planning to put up a stink about Leevi just walking up and cutting them, resorted to giggling, and mumbling amongst themselves.

Taking a step for the door, Leevi glanced back over his shoulder to give the group of females a slick wink, making each and every one of their faces turn bright red, before entering the club, already forgetting every one of their faces.

The Mercury Lounge was the type of place that you'd see in almost every cheesy movie. With the lights turned down low, the tables covered in corresponding black and red cloth, a small stage set in the corner where a few stringed instruments were plucked by people who should have been non existent anyway. Women ogled men from seats, as they desperately fondled their drinks and the straws protruding on them, in a lame attempt to appear sexy. Men were either more interested in getting a quick lay or on the tab they were ringing up, as soft conversation created a low hum that rang like a bass line for the music. The walls were painted a deep crimson, and the floors was dark cheap wood painted with a darker base to make it appear classy. Everything about the club was a disaster, and that was what drew Leevi to it.

Everything else in New York was fake, including the people, and this place only spoke to those indecent urges and places deep in the heart of New York's population.

He flashed cocky smiles to the few woman brave enough to glance at him long enough to notice as he made his way towards the farthest corner from the door, and the instruments, where his usual table sat, unoccupied.

No one ever sat in this table, considering it was in no view of anyone who might want to pick a person up, and of course there was the ever present sign that the booth was under repairs.

The same little yellow triangle had been present for nearly three years, and although it did need some refurbishing, it had never been worked on, and so stayed empty unless Leevi was in town, or in house.

Sliding onto the red cushion, he raised a hand towards one of the usual waitresses who was passing by, who smiled what he assumed she thought sweetly and cutely before waving and nodding.

He'd forgotten her name after the twenty or so time's she'd told him, and he didn't care enough to ask her again, he'd simply let her think he did, and that was fine for him.

What she didn't know wouldn't hurt her, as he wouldn't have to see her contort her face in disappointment again.

Resting his back against the plush booth, Leevi brought his leg up to rest his ankle on one of his knees' watching the other patrons underneath the light haze taking in his surroundings like a fine wine.

He thrived on this, he thrived on the disgusting nature of human beings, and Leevi had discovered long ago his addiction to seeing the dark habits of the world around him.

Growing up he'd been surrounded by nothing but greatness, by the good in the world, love that people killed for, and with that it had only made the need to see the bowels of humanity that much stronger within him.

He'd never done drugs in his life, had never blacked out on drinking, and one night stands had never been his forte.

No, Leevi just liked this place because it reminded him why he would never let anything or anyone have that much control over him to drive him to do foolish things for love, sex, and substances.

Many called him cold, and cruel, but he called it self preservation.

Leevi masked his face as the girl whom waved before practically bounced to his corner, her shirt two times tighter than it needed to be, and she knew just how to move to put it to good use, but he really didn't care a bit.

"'Night Leevi, I got 'cha beer, and my numba' in case yah lost the las' one." Her colloquial speech only annoyed him further as he simply nodded to the woman who tried extra carefully to place the napkin with her number on it with his beer on the corner as to no mess up the ink.

"Thanks love." The term held no endearment but the waitress grinned excited none the less and sauntered away swinging her hips every which way in a clumsy manner that only annoyed him further.

Lifting the long necked beer from the napkin, uncaring as the black paper fell to the floor of the club, Leevi took a long drought from the beer and pulled away with a satisfied gleam in his eye.

Setting the bear back to the wood table, not caring if the run off from the bottle would harm the table, Leevi relaxed back, ready to begin his normal course of people watching, when an unfamiliar screech from the PA system throughout the club nearly made him flinch.

Nearly.

Refusing to look as if he'd been surprised, Leevi slowly turned his head towards where the instruments had ceased playing, and was surprised to find a tall pale skinned red head standing on the small stage, in front of a microphone.

But he was surprised, Leevi Valo was absolutely stunned.


	2. Princess

Stunned at the woman who stood in front of the crowd of darkly dressed New Yorkers, in a light baby blue blouse, tucked into a grey/tan long skirt that reached just above her knees, and _NO_ shoes, Leevi felt his body lean forward his eyes fixed on her.

Her skin was absolutely translucent and gave her some sort of aura around her body, that shimmered leaving the hazy club in an entirely separate world.

A single chain hung around her neck where a round gold pennant rested against her lower collar bone, and tip of her blouse, drawing your eye to her thin neck which curved in such a way, even Leevi found his mouth salivating a bit.

Her face was small and round, with a stubborn chin that stuck slightly past her lips, giving her face a slight cherub look, while just a bit farther up the reddest lips that had ever been were present, pouted and swollen from constant biting. He knew that because as she slowly made the microphone stand taller, she nibbled on her bottom lip.

Shifting in his seat, Leevi now was leaning all the way out of his seat, in an attempt to get a better look at the woman who shifted with nerves that should have been far more in his opinion.

Her nose was small but a bit large, with a pair of the widest crystal blue eye's he'd ever seen, made more so by her thin eye brows and small forehead.

The most interesting thing about her, was her hair that looked as if it was positively flaming.

Leevi's hands positively itched to tear it from the intricate braided bun on the back of her head, and run his hands through it, If only to see if his hands would still be there in the end.

Clearing her throat without noise, the tall woman finally moved closer to the mike, and parted her lips to show a row of pearly whites, and dimples that someone could sink into.

Glancing around the room around him, Leevi was amused to find that the rest of the entire club had ceased it's movements, chatter, drug deals, and anything else that might have been going on underneath the darkness, and had their attention fixated on the beacon of naivety standing with no shoes on.

Leevi, after a few more moments of watching the other patrons just for his own peace of mind that he didn't need to look at the woman as well he simply chose to, chose to turn back and watch her.

It was painfully obvious that this little product of sunshine did not belong anywhere near this place, anywhere near New York backstreets at least. Leevi fully expected to see someone like her coming out of Julliard, or shopping in the fashion district with those crimson lips pursed and huge glasses obscuring her face.

The fact that she was here, intrigued him, and he felt his own hackles rise at himself.

Intriguing woman only lead to intriguing conversation and so forth, and right now he had no need of some little tart trying to weasel her way into his life.

As if to make a point to himself that all was well, he reached for his long necked beer, took a pitiful sip and then slammed it back onto the table with so much force the bottle smashed at the bottom, drawing all eyes to him.

Absolutely giddy with the attention, Leevi simply dropped the rest of the bottle left in his hand to the table, and sure enough the little mouse of a waitress rushed over fumbling with her words as well as the broken bottle as she cleaned it up promising him another beer.

He didn't even look at her as she blathered away, and instead stared down the rest of the patrons who had turned their attention to him, a sick grin forming on his face.

Leevi Valo loved the attention, if only because with the attention came envy, and having people envy him was practically a past time for him.

He deserved their envy to, considering he'd been blessed from the very moment he'd been born, and nothing he'd ever done had been wrong. Never been to jail, never gotten in a fist fight, had never even been sent to the principal's office in high school. Leevi was, in a sense, perfect.

He'd gotten away scots-free with everything, and that, that made him superior to the rest of the masses and he was not one to be humble about it.

Leevi had worked his arse off to be the best, and he was, so why should he hide it away?

"Hullo, My name is Ruby Green, and welcome to 'The Mercury Lounge'." Anger instantly coursed through Leevi as the soft voice tore every single persons gaze from him, back to the stage, where Ruby Green turned to glance back at the instruments whom stroked up the first chords of 'Don't Cry Joe' by Frank Sinatra.

Leevi Valo's anger increased nearly ten fold as the waitress brought him another beer, at two aspects other than the fact that this woman had just stolen his spot light.

"You got to realize this is the wind-up,  
>You're gonna feel much better once you made your mind up.<br>Don't cry, Joe,  
>let her go, let her go, let her go."<p>

One, her voice was absolutely breathy and entrancing that even if he chucked the new beer bottle across the room, he was positively that no one would even glance his way.

The other, the main reason as to why anger coursed through his entire being making him go rigid, was the fact that she now sung his favorite song.

"So you lost your gal,  
>it's happened many times before,<br>So you sit and mope like a dope,  
>what's that good for,<br>Get a hold of yourself,"

Ruby Green's hands shook as she sang to the crowd, surprised that anyone was even paying attention to her. She'd done this on pure whim, and the reasoning behind it, had made sense at the time but now that she stood in front of the people, she felt faint.

She was also terrified that she was only marring her favorite song in front of these people, and she couldn't tell if they stared at her because she was doing just that, or the opposite.

Thankfully the small club's owner had let her keep her heels off, or she'd have fallen over by now, and considering the back of her neck kept prickling with some awkward sensation, that would have been a disaster.

"Forget her,  
>you lived long before you met her.<br>There're lots of other girls,  
>so I say,<br>Don't cry, Joe,  
>let her go, let her go, let her go."<p>

Pulling away from the microphone for a minute to allow the other musicians a moment to shine, she glanced into the darkened club at the usual sleeze that she'd seen inhabit New York for her entire life and smiled again.

They looked at her as if she was some porcelain doll, complete with china skin and wavy hair, but what they didn't under stand was that she was the bull in the china shop, not the china.

Let them think what they wanted, it only made it easier for her to exist in the world, and she had no problem living just as she was.

A chill ran down her spine, and as Ruby glanced towards the back of the club where a crash had sounded just before she had begun singing, she met the green eyes of a psycho.

They were bright against the darkness, and although she might have said they were absolutely beautiful, the anger and hate behind them now as they watched her, was absolutely chilling.

She'd seen the same look several times, from men and woman all though out her life, but not from a stranger that hadn't encountered her or her family before.

Ruby stared back for a moment, as she glanced at the man behind the eye's and bit her lip in appreciation. Although he did glare a hole straight through her the man was sex.

With a lilthe body and a slim face, even sitting down he oozed sex appeal, and she could tell by the way he even sat with one leg folded onto the other, that he knew it.

Any other time or place, had he not been glaring at her she might have smiled and sidled up to him asking for his name, but just by his simple glare, she knew better.

This man was dangerous, is what way she didn't know, but she had enough of them in her life that having one more attractive one around was not on her agenda.

Breaking eye contact with the man, Ruby stepped back up to the mike, one of her hands holding the stand close as she sang softly to the rest of the patrons who still watched her closely.

"Take a look around and see just what you're missing,  
>You'll soon forget your troubles, Joe,<br>if you'd only listen.  
>So don't cry, Joe,<br>let her go, let her go, Joe, let her go."

Palming the beer in his hand, Leevi ground his teeth together, and stood from the booth with such a force, the couple that had been passing him to leave through the back of the club literally jumped away from him.

Ruby Green had looked straight at him with her large doe eyes, full of naivety and calm and that, well that really pissed him off.

What in hell did this little thing think she was coming into his club, disrupting his entire calming process, singing beautifully, and acting all innocently while in the scum of New York?

He was having none of it, so as he moved to follow the skittish couple towards the back of the club where the kitchen and back rooms were, he fully intended on searching for the club owner.

At least that would have been the case if the owner hadn't already been leaning against the wall that lead into the back, his arms crossed across his chest, a half smile present on his lips as he to stood entranced by Ruby Green.

Jimmy Coonan, or better known as Jimmy Mercury an old Irish man, with a small rounded belly, and a wicked pool streak, glanced at Leevi when the younger man placed himself neatly in front of his line of sight that had been fixed on the young singer.

Jimmy closed his eyes slowly and sucked air between his two front teeth before standing straight, and drew up to the younger man although he was a foot shorter than him. It was one of the few reasons why Leevi liked the man, because he was one of the very few and in-between that refused to be intimidated by him.

"And what am I to help ya' wit' today boyo?" The fact that the man had come from another country and still held an accent, was another.

Leevi moved slightly out of the way enough to jab a thumb towards the red head who was finishing out the song at that moment which sent the club into a roar of applause, shouts, and other man of excitement.

"Why did you decide to have a lounge singer, let alone bring in an off the boater?" The slang term meaning a tourist or new inhabitant of New York, made the Irish man chuckle as he shook his head at the foolish Fin.

"That girl 'here ain't what cher thinkin'." Leevi glanced behind him, as she started up another song, her smile wide and still sickenly open as the innocence oozed from her every pore.

Leevi shook his head in disbelief and scoffed at the man trying to pull something over on him, as his tone was vicious and unfriendly although his features still stayed light and uninterested.

"Then what is she Jimmy, hu? You brought in this princess, thinking the worlds grand, into this place?"

"She wanted ta sing here, so I let her sing here." The absurdity of that statement literally made Leevi laugh, and he heard with satisfaction behind him, Ruby Green stumble across the worlds she was singing. The fact that he'd caused her to blunder only made his smug sense of self appreciation grow with a job well done.

Jimmy's eyes flared for a moment, and that spiked Leevi's interest as to why the cruel and often merciless Irish man would have such a soft spot for some privileged yup.

Jimmy raised a hand and placed it firmly on the younger man's chest, his other hand curling together until only one finger, his pointer finger, pointed straight at his nose. The Irish man's eyes went hard as he stared down Leevi with a professionalism that gave truth to the rumors that the man had been a mobster.

"Yah wipe her outa yer' mind hear? That princess ain't got anything to do witcha." The hidden threat behind the words wasn't so hidden, but honestly it didn't scare Leevi at all.

In fact the fact that the mobster had threatened him made him all the more wanting to find out about the innocent girl.

"You know better than anyone Jimmy, that I won't be chasing any women out of your filthy club. Now if you'd take the hand off of the leather, I suggest you relook into who your bringing in here, is all I was saying." In a past life, Jimmy would have killed a man, let alone a little boy-man for saying something like that to him, in the tone he did, but in his older age as well as his need to stay out of sight of law enforcement, he didn't say a damn thing as Leevi walked back to his booth.

Before the younger man regained his full of himself attitude to where he wouldn't listen to a damn thing, Jimmy called after him as he settled against the wall again, hoping he'd head the warning.

"Stay away from her, tis only fer yur own good boyo." Leevi glanced back at the club owner and smirked, taking a swig of the replacement beer, and sat as prim as you please with his back against the booth appearing as calm as a summers day.

Inside, his mind reeled, and a idea floated in and took root which made his wicked grin grow, until he looked reminiscent of a Cheshire cat, as his eyes fixated on the stealer of his thunder.

He'd show the princess New York, and why she should stay away from the back streets, and maybe then she'd know better than to come around where scum lived, then she'd loose that innocent glow as he tore it from her.

Leevi would make sure of it.


	3. End That Does The Thinking

Jimmy watched the red head that was the haunting vision of the old country, and of her father.

It gave him chill's to watch her for to long, as he pulled away from his spot on the wall, to retreat back to the safety to his office, knowing full well that Cathal could keep watch on her far better than he could, considering he was her body guard after all.

Staggering into his office, as if he were drunk, Jimmy let a cold snarl out as he slammed his fist into the wall to the very right of the door, satisfaction glittering over him as the plaster gave way underneath his fist.

Pulling his hand away, he smiled slowly as he glanced at wall around the new addition, where several other holes that had been just like the one he'd just put into the wall were now covered with plaster.

There was so many, you'd think the discolored patches were some sort of wall paper.

Jimmy shook his fist, the numbness of the punch falling away quickly, as the bits of white wall that had stuck to is hand fell away.

He didn't bother calling his assistant Sean to fix the hole just yet, because he needed a moment to relax and calm himself in case he'd do the same to the small blonde man who didn't deserve it.

The snarky young man with brunette hair did, and that pissed him off more than anything in the world.

Had it been forty years ago, he'd have pummeled him till he couldn't breathe, force him to beg for mercy, and then shoot him for all his troubles. And he'd have done all of that if the man had only given him an off look, let alone down size him as if he was nothing.

Now, now he was running a club under an alias and the last thing he wanted was for that rich snob's momma and daddy to show up, coming after him with everything they had.

Snorting at the thought, Jimmy moved towards his private drink cart, and gripped the bourbon, and a glass, pouring himself a hearty helping.

Dropping the glass vat back onto the cart, Jimmy took a few steps and dropped into his leather chair, bringing the glass of bourbon to rest on his temple as he stared at the hole with the dark brown eyes that had scared many men into absolute silence.

His anger slowly dissipated into the slight silence, as Ruby's voice slowly drifted in, soothing him far more than he'd admit.

The sound of a woman's voice had always soothed him, and Ruby's was no exception as she sung softly to the sounds of the club starting to function once again from the shock of her.

She sung like Marilyn Monroe, with her breathy words enchanting and Jimmy for a minute got lost in the sound, as his shoulders fell and he let out a long breathe.

Now nearly eighty something years old, he still couldn't resist, and made a noise of disbelief as he pulled the drink from his forehead to his lips taking a small swig turning his thoughts to the woman in question.

He'd watched over her since she'd been a little girl with a floppy ponytail and a crooked smile, and now, well now she had grown up.

Ruby had gone from little red polka dotted dresses and a gapped front tooth from where she'd fallen from a tree trying to save a cat, to sleek linen suits and ruthless smile that many had fallen for.

She was the child that would make her predecessors proud, and that made Jimmy depressed.

When he'd promised her father that he'd take care of his family, he had been a fool to neglect it at first, but when old Mikey had testified against John Gotti and been forced to go into hiding… Jimmy flipped quick.

Maybe it was because he didn't have any kids of his own, or maybe it was because the moment he saw the little red head when he'd first busted out of jail he'd fallen in love with her like she was his own daughter, Jimmy had sent money to Edna, and watched out for Ruby.

She'd been the only one in her high school to be driven to school every morning by her own chauffer, and by the time she'd gotten into sophomore year and some boy who'd picked on her got flattened out by her, she'd also been the only one to have a body guard.

He'd looked out for her, and as a little thing, she'd been the pinnacle of sweetness all smiles and kisses, but he'd forgotten a little thing along the way.

Shaking his head at the sad thought, Jimmy took another small sip of the bourbon as it burned the back of his throat in a familiar and satisfying way. The song ended from outside, as the musician's stroke up another song after, but he no longer heard his surrogate daughter singing.

Assuming she'd taken a breather, Jimmy closed his eyes and leaned back in the plush leather, taking deep breaths and letting his mind completely empty.

Ruby Green stepped off the stage to her left as finally caught her breath.

She hadn't been able to breathe since she'd hesitated when the psycho man who'd been staring at her from before, had laughed this sick hyena-esque cackle from near the back of the club where he stood talking to her god father.

Never being one to let some one else made her mess up, she felt foolish and angry, positive that he had done so on purpose. That in some way that psycho had known that he'd throw her off.

The simple _hint _that he had any power over her put a bad taste in her mouth as she stamped her unshoe'd feet towards where Cathal stood in the darkness, his black eyes watchful and alert, scanning everyone around her.

She had taken to not even bothering to check her surroundings anymore, because Cathal, an ex-marine from her father's home in Ireland, did so far more thoroughly than she ever could.

Ruby felt like she couldn't breathe as the tan skirt she wore squeezed into her ribs as she huffed in embarrassment and anger.

She just knew she should of listened to Jimmy when he'd told her that singing in the club was a bad idea, but like most of the times when he spoke of things she shouldn't do, she'd simply tuned him out and had insisted till her relented.

He never could say no to her, and she had an inkling it was because of her father and all that baloney of honor and promises.

"I'd suggest cha put some leather on yah' feet 'here lass." Being only twenty eight, Cathal Whelan was young enough to blend in with the rest of the crowd, but the sheer massive aura of him wouldn't allow it.

With eyes dark as black night, and dirty brown hair that was always slicked back, Cathal was built like a brick shit house, with high cheekbones and muscles in every place available.

Many times the little females from her high school had cooed over him, and had asked if she and him had ever, _you know,_ and Ruby had simply reminded them that unlike them she could control her hormones and if they wanted to keep their faces in working order to stop asking her.

"You act as if I'm some five year old running around who's going to get a splinter." Brushing past her body guard, who simply turned, scanned the people around them again, and followed her like a big Irish puppy towards the opposite entrance to the back, Ruby crossed her arms across her chest.

"Four actually."

Ruby smiled beside herself but was careful not to let the big lug see it as they entered into the small back hallway that led to a few storage rooms, Jimmy's office, and a small private bathroom.

The smile fell away within a second flat though, not because Jimmy had come around her and she didn't want him to see, but because at the far end of the hallway coming straight towards her was lord psycho, his eyes fire green eyes focused straight on her.

Cathal made a noise that she'd learned long ago that called for her to fall behind him, and Ruby did just that as she slowed her steps, her breath caught in her throat, as Cathal took the lead in one fluid motion.

From years of practice, Cathal simply looked like he had needed to move in front because he had a key to a door or something similar, except for the fact that he stared down the taller, skinner man who hadn't even faltered in his steps when Cathal had moved forward.

As Ruby's anger at the psycho who'd made her mishap on stage choked her, she also felt a begrudging sense of respect as his entire demeanor never changed a bit even as Cathal glared at the man who brought himself nearly four feet from her.

Honestly all three of them would have been able to pass side by side with comfortable space between them, but with the green eye'd man's sheer height, and Cathal sheer… everything, the hallway felt extremely small.

Just as she expected the psycho man to make some move at her bodyguard, the man simply passed Cathal on his side of the hallway, his eyes drawn to where they had just come from.

Ruby's bodyguard let his shoulders fall, having instinctively made himself bigger to intimidate, as the man who'd been staring at his ward all throughout the time she'd been singing passed them up.

He relaxed, that is until he heard Ruby give a gasp of surprise, and he felt his body spin around so quickly he nearly grew dizzy.

Leevi felt smug at the idiocy of the obvious guard, as he wrapped his arm around the tall woman's waist, pulling her body close to his own, her forehead reaching his lips placing her at at least six foot two.

He had watched as she'd scrambled off the stage her face a readable book of anger, and had taken the opportunity to rush to the area where Jimmy had disappeared positive that was where she had been headed.

Sure enough she'd been sauntering down the hall, a small smile on her face, and he'd nearly cackled in excitement, except for the fact that the huge UFC fighter wanna be had followed her up within moments.

That hadn't really bothered him as he feigned interest in something beyond the man and fire head but as soon as the guard, who'd attempted to place himself in front of her to ward Leevi off, had passed Leevi had jumped at the chance he'd been itching for.

The woman gave off a gasp as her body collided with his own, and he painted on one of his most charming smiles, the trademark Valo grin that had easily caught his mother for his father, and mumbled in close proximity to her face.

"I heard you mess up, maybe you should practice more before stepping out like a pro." The trap was set, and the bait dangling, as Leevi let go of the woman's waist letting his hand slid across her waist and lower stomach for a few moments, before continuing down the hallway like he hadn't just invaded her personal space.

Ruby wanted to tear the man apart as she stopped dead in her tracks, after the psycho had released her, and Cathal had turned around to find her eyes blazing and her lips pulled back and thin in anger.

"Oy! Yah keep yah mitts to yurself hear?"

The green eye's didn't even turn back at the threat from Cathal, and before the larger man could do or say anything more, the inch shorter red head shoved him out of the way and chased after the man as if fire were on her heels.

"What is your god damn problem, you got a piece of sand stuck in your crop? Take a swig of oil and it'll wash it out of the end that does the thinking for you!" The truly New York insult that meant that while not only was he a prick, he was a stupid prick still didn't make the man turn around, do anything, or say anything, and that only ignited the red head's anger further.

Cathal steadied himself as the sheer force of his younger charge knocked him against the wall, where he'd usually be offended and flabbergasted as to how some thin little woman had pushed him, but considering he knew the lion that slept inside his charge he didn't think to much on it.

Ruby finally caught up to the man just as he was reentering the darkness of the lounge, and grabbed his shoulder shoving him backward sending him in a semi circle so that he at least half faced her, as she snarled at him.

"You think snarking at me in a back hallway is tough shit ass hole?" Leevi had to force himself not to smile smugly at the woman who'd done exactly what he'd planned, and easily caught his balance, and continued to walk his face turned towards her angry one as she absent mindedly kept stomping by his side, through the dark club as he slowly maneuvered towards the front foor.

"No, I think getting you to ditch your baby-sitter by making you mad was pretty clever though." The confidence that oozed from that statement nearly made her begrudgingly impressed, but focusing on her anger she reached forward again and snatched at the front of his white shirt, getting a slight wiff of Lily of the Valley before snarling again.

"I suggest you apologize." Leevi had come to a complete stop the moment she'd grasped onto the very expensive t-shirt that was one of his own brand, not wanting her to damage it but stretching it out.

Slowly lifting his hands, Leevi grasped her fingers and not so gently pried them from his shirt, as he caught her gaze and smiled wickedly again before taunting her.

"I tell you what, I'll think about it. While I'm doing that, why don't you come with me, leave daddy's watch, just incase I decide to give you that heartfelt apology?"

The words he spoke were the definition of smooth, and with the little effort it had taken him to pull her hand from his shirt, he held the hand up to kiss the back of it sending shivers down her spine.

Ruby felt her anger dissipating at the slick words the man spoke and felt his offer rush through her with a sort of giddiness most men never achieved.

But she wasn't stupid, and she'd known smoother cats than him and this tom wasn't anything more than a devilish grin and bad news.

"Next time you try charming a girl psycho, make sure she has shoes." Yanking her hand back and away from the man who's clever lines did nothing but annoy her, Ruby gave him a glare reminiscent of the one he'd given her the moment she'd gotten on stage, and shoved her way back towards the back room her mood sour and cross. More so because as much as his advances and mood changes had irked her, she had been impressed by him none the less.

Glancing to his right, where the door stood not two feet away, and then back to where the red hair of the tall woman now bobbed back to where her body guard had popped up from the back, Leevi felt his hackles and surprise rise in conjunction as he watched her disappear into the back again, the woman who hadn't done exactly what he'd planned.


	4. Love & Sex

**Author's Note:**

Sorry this took so long to come out, I had my Prom to take care of, so alot of crap with that went down! Well anyway,

Sorry again, and please njoy! Let me know what you think yes?

-gianna

* * *

><p>Leevi felt like a stalker, a person with no life, who took time out of his life to follow some woman who'd snubbed him.<p>

Really he didn't care that much about the woman herself, he cared more for the fact that she'd shut him down with a simple sentence, and walked off as if she'd owned the world, owned his world.

It had made his skin crawl, and it only made his anger swell as he'd realized as she walked off, that she'd gone after his ego and disrupted his world twice and that wasn't acceptable.

His resolve was set the moment that Ruby had returned to her stupid man servant, and when she'd disappeared into the back hallway once again, he'd _nearly_ followed.

Had almost made a complete fool of himself but thankfully he still had enough control over his anger and his wounded pride to calm himself a walk outside of The Mercury Lounge, make it a few blocks away before he couldn't go any further.

This little girl, this little princess had just blew him off, _Leevi Valo. _**Ruby Green had just blew off Leevi Valo.**

The words practically in bold lettering passed across his vision as he'd made his way through the back streets, in an attempt to head back to his flat, but that had been nearly impossible.

Leevi had been so distracted by the thoughts of the pompous woman that he wasn't even paying attention to the light signals, and had nearly been peeled down by a horn blaring taxi cab that had managed to swerve from the area in front of the right turn curb at the last moment leaving Leevi without breathe.

He'd taken three steps back onto the curb, turned to rest his back against the light post, closed his eyes and rested his hand against his forehead and forced himself to calm down and really think.

The summer heat was still present and it was nearly midnight now, making his white shirt cling to his chest slightly as his breathing ranged from quick to deep and slow as he allowed his thoughts to take over him.

Leevi Valo was a narcissist, but well Leevi Valo wasn't really more than anybody else.

He was simply unlike them because he, unlike the masses, had no problem saying exactly what he wanted, what he liked, and that he knew exactly how attractive he was.

Every single person had their preferences and confidence, but more than seventy percent of the population hid it away, and allowed people's opinions, bias, hatred, even there love to shape what was acceptable.

People will sit in a restaurant with a group of people, and because the rest of the group had expressed a hatred for something like oysters, the one person who did like them would feel foolish, and not order them even though that was the only thing they wanted.

In simple terms, Leevi was one of the few who would actually order the oysters and enjoy slurping them down in front of the rest of them.

He'd been told at a very young age by his father, that no matter what this world throws at him to hold his head up and know that he was the one unique soul that could change and do anything in this world.

So, was it really so wrong for Leevi Valo to be so confident in himself, so sure of his life and his wants, needs, likes and hates?

Leevi wanted to think about the important meeting he'd had today that had actually made him scared at the prospect of his clothing brand to go national rather than local, wanted to think of the call he'd received in the tip of the morning from his mother that had been brief telling him that her and his father were going to take a trip from Helsinki, to come visit him in a few days. Think about the woman who had stood up in his life and had broke his basking moment, who'd wiggled away from his lines and charm, and had left him with an insult that had nettled its way straight into his thoughts, taking over them.

How had this innocent thing, come in to his world, in the back alleys, in the dumpy bar of a has been mobster, in New York?

Of course in his anger he'd placed her actions as she'd done it on purpose but he knew better than that. She'd been as innocent of that as a doe.

That woman was oblivious to her surroundings, and by the proof of a body guard, she was untouchable.

Hell, that had been a pretty impressive bit of work he'd put in there, and what had happened? She'd simply told him where to place his foot, and sauntered herself right back to the waiting Irish man.

That was food for thought there. Her bodyguard was Irish, clearly evident by the huge man's accent, and the woman's fair skin and hair was evidence enough of her lineage.

Then there was Jimmy, Jimmy would warned him to stay away from her whom was also Irish….

Food for thought, THAT it was.

Opening his eyes, momentarily blinded by the brightness of the New York City lights, Leevi pushed his body away from the metal pole, and turned back towards the shieght club intent on getting the pretty little princess to go home with him, to break her.

Ruby Green leaned her shoulder into the doorway of her god father's office a pout on her lips as her eyes genuinely flashed sadness at the guilty looking Jimmy.

She was disappointed that yet again her guardian had let his anger get the best of him, and had put another large hole into the wall.

At eighty four, the mob boss was no longer in his prime, and all of the exertion he was putting himself through, was dangerous to his health.

Out of all the people in the world, and of the few that Ruby could count on one hand of whom she deservedly loved, she did not want to see Jimmy leave her any time soon.

That was easier said that done, because the man seemed absolutely content with trying to kill himself whether it be by picking fights with men three times younger than him, or trying to pull in huge shipments by himself, Jimmy seemed to have a death wish.

"Don't cha stand 'here lookin' at meh like I'ma wee lad done somthin' treble." His accent thick with indignation, Ruby softly smiled before moving the rest of the way into the office, and placing herself primly on one of the arms of the large chair Jimmy was sunk into.

Jimmy watched her with tired eyes as she reached a hand forward and brushed it against his forehead before wrapping an arm around his shoulders smiling softly at him in an attempt to reassure him.

"Not terrible, but you need to stop doing this. Twenty five you are not, lets be honest here. Your body isn't up for this anymore, and I bet your hand is already swelling up and aching." Jimmy instinctively tucked his black and blue hand to the side of him, as he refused to look at his little girl, refusing to let her know the truth, at least for a few more moments.

"Eh' cha acting like me motha, off with yah, don't cha wanna be up der singin'?" Ruby squeezed the older man's shoulder once more before pulling away and standing up putting her hand on her hips as she gave her god da a glare that shut his mouth right quick.

"Don't pull that, you know I'm not changing the subject. Da, you need to stop. For me, if not for anything else." Her eyes sparkled at him, and the older man finally glanced up losing the battle against his god daughter before raising a hand wagging his fingers at her.

"Allrigh, allrigh! Ima try jus fa' yah! Now get cha back on da stage, or I ain't payin' yah!" His threats were useless but Ruby smiled at Jimmy anyway before pulling away from the room, slipping into the hallway which was blissfully empty.

Cathal had gone to stand guard at the end where she'd gone chasing after the psycho man, intent to catch him just in case he'd return while she was talking to her god father.

Jimmy was the only man that Cathal would leave her alone with, and with good reason considering well Jimmy was the one who paid Cathal's salary, as well as the ex mobster would do just as well at stopping anyone coming after Ruby as Cathal could.

Taking the moment that she was finally alone, Ruby moved a little farther away from the office where her god father brooded with his bottle of whiskey, and leaned her back against the wall, and closed her eyes, raising a hand to rest against her forehead.

Ruby Green, well Ruby Green wasn't Ruby Green at all. Her mother, Edna, had changed their last names early on after her father had been convicted of murder, and from a very young age, she'd only really been known as Ruby Green.

She was a bundle of lies, a series of contradictions, and a temper that flared faster than a gasoline soaked shirt.

If you wanted to know something about Ruby Green, she'd give you a story behind it. The trick with her, was that you'd have to remember the old adage, believe nothing you hear, and only half of what you see.

She'd give evidence and such, maybe a piece of paper or a photograph to prove a point, but nothing truly tangible.

Ruby had become a master of deception at the age of five when her father had asked her to look in the judges eyes and plead his innocence.

She'd hopped onto the seat that the bailiff had showed her, and looked at her daddie sitting in front of her and she'd burst into tears pleading, lying, convincing that he'd been with her when they said her daddie did was he did.

Her father would have gone free if she had lied better, and sure enough a piece of evidence, a shoe of his, had thrown her child story out, and he'd gone to jail for life.

Now, now that would never happen.

Ruby Green could lie her way out of anything and everything, she could make you believe you were born a horse, and she could make anyone do what ever she wanted.

Her tongue was as dangerous as a nuclear bomb, and her quick temper was as terrible as a tornado, making Ruby as ruthless as her father.

Ruby knew that her god father felt responsible or something of the like, but she never could understand why it was such a bad thing.

With her lies, and her anger, she was safe, and unlike her father, she'd never be hurt, never get caught, and she'd never let another one of her loved one's rot in jail.

Ruby wanted to think about the song she was about to sing, wanted to focus on the deal she was going to be fronting tomorrow. Ruby Green thought about a dark haired man, who had glared at her, and then had attempted to smooze her into leaving with her, with all the charm of a snake.

She didn't even know the man's name but she thought about him none the less.

He had been absolutely smooth, his voice rough and tinted with a bit of an accent she couldn't quite place. It had tantalized her, making her mind reel with possibilities of countries he'd originated from.

His cockiness was slightly unattractive, but in the same breath it was refreshing. Ruby, being in the business she was, had encountered so many men that groveled and faltered under pressure it was absolutely refreshing to find a man that stood his ground and kept his eyes fixed.

She'd lost her breath for a few moments when he'd looked her straight in the eyes, his gaze intent on her own, refusing to let her look away practically as he'd spewed his charming garbage.

She'd heard better from men carrying gun's at their waists, but, but they hadn't had the something that the psycho had had.

He'd made her actually listen to the drivel, listen to the sweet lies he'd tried to coo at her, and if she had been any other person than Ruby Green, she'd have gone with him.

Honestly Ruby still wanted to go with him, even though she knew he was a charming snake, if only because he'd been clever behind his ways.

Ruby Green was a woman, a grown woman, and she knew very well that even as he'd glared at her in hate, all he wanted from her was a quick lay. A release and than he'd be off in the morning with nothing more than a wave and a fake 'I'll call you tomorrow'.

She'd seen so many of the woman that'd been with the men in her life, walking out in last nights clothes to know the reality of it.

Long ago, the thought of love had been destroyed for her, at least the thought of love in a sexual relationship.

Love with sex didn't happen, it was only lust, and she'd been a much happier Ruby Green once she'd realized it.

Opening her eyes slowly, Ruby glanced down the hall way, to her left and right, the hall stark, no one having entered her thought domain, as she slowly lifted herself from the plaster her eyes and mind set forward as she began to move towards the side where Cathal would be standing guard.

Focusing her thoughts on the name less man would do nothing but make her further annoyed at the stupidity of his bi polar emotions that he'd admitted, and with the resolve set, Ruby shrugged her shoulders and slowly slipped into the opening of the hall into the club scene once more.

Cathal glanced at her once before returning to glare at anyone who drew to close to either of them, as he crossed his arms across his chest, his black t-shirt building around his muscles creating more of an intimidation factor.

The musician's still strummed away at their instruments in the hazy darkness, as the constant hum of chatter comforted Ruby's thoughts quieting them down, as waitresses dressed in skimpy skirt fluttered through the crowd smiling and flirting in an attempt to get higher tips from the crooked patrons.

Not even bothering to tell Cathal she was going to get back on stage to sing a few more songs, Ruby turned her back to the large Irish man, and headed towards the stage her feet silent and still un shoed.

"I think they are your size, but I would say try them on just to make sure." Startled out of her sure walk towards the stage, Ruby had to force down a shriek of surprised, as she turned to her right to find the nameless psycho standing there with a pair of bright yellow sandals with a small white tag keeping them together.

Clearly he'd gotten them from one of the tourist bodega's that sold nonsense stuff, but the fact that he had at all, and had did so to counter her last shot down she'd administered to him was… well it was pretty damn interesting.

A sick smile spread across Leevi's face as he noted the look that she was impressed with him, as she reached forward to tug the sandal's from his hands to glance from them to him in return.

Ruby waited for a few moments before she began to laugh, thrusting the shoes back to the man and practically hopped her way towards the stage, not saying a word, leaving Leevi there with his bright sandals in hand, and Cathal coming up quickly behind him, pure anger etched on his face.


	5. Kindergarten Cop

**Author's Note:**

I wanted to apologize for this update taking so long, it seemed everything happened all at once.

Prom, then my birthday, then finals, and graduation is in a few days, so I am busier than a one legged man in a butt kicking contest.

Anyway, thank you for reading, and please tell me what you think!

-gianna

* * *

><p>"Didn't I tell ya' ta keep yah mitts to yourself 'here <em>bualadh craicinn bod<em>?"

The venom that laced through out Cathal Whelan's words was positively blood curdling as one of his large paws grasped onto Leevi's shoulders with a grip that with a little bit more force would most likely crack his collar bone.

Cathal had been hired nearly five years before by Jimmy Mercury, fresh out of the marines, and he'd known nothing but the Irish mob since.

All of his family had died out long before he'd even turned ten, dying off in a succession that had left the others in his town to shun him and fear taking him in sure that a curse was on his family.

Cathal had expected to die within a few years of his father, and in a way that was spookily adult for a mere ten year old had managed the entire estate that had trickled down to him, and set up the wealth to go to everywhere but the townspeople who'd shunned him once he to met his maker.

By the time his fifteenth birthday had rolled around, Cathal hadn't even gotten a cold, and with it, He'd then threw himself into his schooling deciding that if he was going to be around a little longer he might as well be smart.

He'd finished his schooling two years later at seventeen and while many of those around him urged him to go to college in Dublin, to get a real education and become some sort of business man, he had set his sights on something far from that.

And the moment he'd turned eighteen, he'd boarded a plane, with a Alien Registration Receipt Card, and had gone to Fort Dix, to become a Marine, whom were Always Faithful.

Five year, five years he slaved himself out to the United States Marine Corps, and when all was said and done, well they were just fine and dandy on sending him straight back to whence he came.

Cathal would be damned of that, so the day before his deportation after his several years of faithful service, he'd skipped assignment and lost himself in the New York City lights.

Resourceful, he'd managed to convince a shabby hotel owner to allow him to rent a room, for cash and no name, till either he found some legal loop hole that would allow him to stay, or a woman dumb enough to marry him.

He'd been in a complete stump for nearly three months, until a very illegal, and very profitable proposition found its way into his life.

Walking back from the small liquor store near the hotel he was shacked up in, he'd heard a fight breaking out from a small club a block over, and although most times he would ignore it and move on, he'd caught wind of an Irish brogue and couldn't stop himself.

Clearing the block in a matter of a few seconds, he'd rounded the corner to find a man attempting to slug a much, much older man who with a curse that would make his Irish ancestors turn red, merely dodged the man.

Honestly he'd been insanely impressed by the mans skills and although he'd spent maybe a moment to long lingering watching the drunkard swing and his kin's men neatly slide out of the way, Cathal had moved forward intending to stop the fight.

Taking only a few moments, he grabbed the man who was still trying to swing at the expert dodger, and with on around the neck and with one squeeze and jerk, the man was knocked out cold.

Letting him drop to the dirt street, Cathal straightened his shirt and was presented with a chuckle that came from the pit of the old man's stomach as he moved forward to step over the man on the floor, to stop in front of Cathal.

"I'm thinkin' yur not a scool teacher 'here lad." Cathal had laughed at the man's matter of fact tone, and had instantly agreed when his kin's men offered him a drink, it being an insult if he were to refuse any how.

There he'd sat listening to Jimmy Mercury, or Jimmy Coonan, and he in turn told him of his predicament, and by the end of the night, Cathal had a job.

He'd heard stories about this man, several vicious ones, and all the other Hell's Kitchen gang but especially Jimmy, so when he met the charge in question of whom he was going to protect, he was astounded to find that she looked nothing like him.

The truth was she was absolutely stunning and at fourteen she looked like she could already get into bars, and even if they ID'd her, her wide eyes and pouty lips could instantly get her out of trouble.

From the moment he began to follow the little woman around, he knew that she was something else, often blowing up for no reason, with a temper of the old world, and a nasty habit of lying through her teeth, she always kept him on his toes.

For the first few years, he could honestly say he knew nothing about her, or atleast he didn't know whether any of it was really true.

That had changed the day after her sixteenth birthday, when Jimmy had left for The Mercury Lounge and Ruby had been relaxing on the couch watching a movie, someone began to shoot through the front door.

He'd been so full of adrenaline as he raced from his own room in the huge apartment, grabbing Ruby, and getting her into the bathroom and getting her to lay down in the steel tub, that he hadn't even noticed the bullet in his thigh.

It had been ten minutes, ten excruciating minutes, as he waited for the gun man to run out of ammunition, and as the assasian had entered the apartment, Cathal had been like lighting, having grabbed the .380 revolver right when he'd heard the gun shots, and dispatched the cocky and unwary man in a split second.

He'd moved past the dead man to look through the private hallway down to the elevator to make sure there was no one else before lumbering back to the apartment to find Ruby standing over the dead man, her arms around her waist, as she cried softly.

Cathal had always been a sucker for a crying woman, and although he felt the sickness rumble in his stomach, wanting to puke at the reality that he'd just become a killer, he had rushed forward and held the teenager until she stopped crying.

Jimmy had instantly taken care of the body, with help from his 'friends', called a private physician to look after Cathal, and then gave the man a fat bonus and a personal proclamation of gratitude, and honor.

When all was said and done, Ruby instantly opened up to him, letting him into her mind, her fears, and everything else, and within as short while Cathal had fallen in love with the younger girl.

Coming back to the situation at hand, Cathal glowered up at the taller man who held a pair of neon yellow flip flops, and threatened again.

"Back off now, and I'll leave yur face 'here it is." The threat, which would had usually caused a lesser man to whimper and back off, the punk he held under his hand now actually had the gall to look, _amused_.

With shaggy brown hair, and green eyes, he held himself like he owned the world, and wiped his arse with any pay check you might be getting.

Cathal hated people like this, and if he didn't simply want the man to back off because Ruby was in a sense his 'girl', he wouldn't let him by her because of the pompous spoiled brat attitude that practically choked all of the people around them.

The man reached up, his face impassive to the death grip that Cathal had on his collar bone, and dug his thumb right between Cathal's thumb and pointer finger rendering the body guard's grip, useless.

Shoving the hand away from him like it was some sort of disgusting trash, Leevi kept his anger in check as he easily shoved the sandal's he held in his hands into the waist band of his jeans, before raising both hands wide in front of him in an almost 'wait' signal to the man who'd just grabbed him.

"Now, this whole 'stay away I'm a scary body guard, here me roar' thing you have going on, is very unattractive. I get it you gotta' work for a living, but I would suggest in your spare time not watching so much Kindergarten Cop, and get yourself a life. A girl maybe!"

The tone that Leevi delivered the small speech with was absolute nails on chalk board, with its false sincerity and inlaying threat was chilling.

Cathal was scary simply because of his mass, and glowering facial expressions, but something about this guy screamed for him to be careful.

He was one of those guys who were charming and pleasant at any other time, but if threatened they turned into hissing cobra's who went after anything without any thought to whom their venom infected.

Not one to be spoken to like that Cathal drew himself up to his full height and with the hand that the man had successfully dismantled from his shoulder, shoved his chest, making him shuffle back a few steps.

As he spoke, the musician's began to strike up a song, rendering the club louder but Cathal's words were still direct and clearly legible.

"I gotta girl, she's right up 'here, the one that yur never goanna touch." Leevi knew he should have been frightened of the man in front of him, but the fact of the matter was, anyone that was smaller than him he had a hard time shaking in his boots from.

Another fact was that since this man was so adamant about him not messing with the woman, as was Jimmy, his little kitty inside was absolutely purring with the pleasure of the chase.

She was protected, and watched over, so that nothing would happen to pretty pretty princess, and it would make it all the more fun to ruin her.

"Please, really, I'm getting bored with the tired and over used lines here. There's so much cheesiness dropping from your words, I might as well be eating nachos to go with them. If your done being little guard dog, let me give you a piece of advice-" Pulling his hands closer to shove them into the pockets of his jeans, the flip flops resting against his lower abdomen, Leevi moved forward to displace the space that the body guard had made between them with his body.

His eye's narrowed, and his lips pulled back in a snarl, and when Leevi spoke again, his carefully hidden accent seeped through his words as they reverberated in his throat as if he were some dog about to strike, growling and frothing at the mouth.

"Unlike you, I have nothing to hold me back from really ruining your life. Put those filthy mugs on me again, and I'll have you deported back to your beloved hovel by tomorrow. Don't fuck with strangers _kuollut__ mies_."

Cathal may inspire fear into more than two thirds of the population just by simply looking as he did but Leevi did just the same with his words, and as he turned to move smoothly towards the stage, he was pleased with the effect they had on the shorter man.

Although Cathal wasn't scared of Leevi, he was scared of being sent back home, so with that momentary fear, the man walked away before Cathal could say anything more.

Cathal let out a angry breath as he moved to lumber after the man, grab him and pull him in the back room's where he'd show the skinny little shit exactly what he could do with his threats, but before he could even take a foot, a large party of woman and men flowed in from the front door forcing him to wait.

Leevi wanted to go back and pound the body guards face in, but he knew better. That man could do a lot more damage to him before anyone would separate them, than Leevi could.

Putting his hands on him, who the hell did that guy think he was messing with!

Rolling his shoulders in an attempt to calm down, he let a cocky grin reslide onto his face as he focused on the scene in front of him, on the music that had been playing for a bit of time now and the woman singing it.

The instruments played the quick paced melody of Sammy Davis Jr's 'I Gotta Be Me', as Ruby's voice was fluid and absolutely entrancing as she breathed into the microphone like it was her lover.

Leevi watched her as he moved towards the stage, the sandals rubbing against his stomach as he walked his hands still curled in his pockets.

So, this woman was harder to get to than a quarter in a steel enclosed bank, with her wide sweet eyes, and lips that smiled like a red headed Marilyn Monroe, Leevi felt himself getting rather uncomfortable as the space in his jeans depleted quickly as she opened her mouth wide to let out a high note, delivering the line with power that the iconic woman he compared her to never quite had.

"I'll go it alone, that's how it must be  
>I can't be right for somebody else<br>If I'm not right for me"

Leevi felt the hairs on his arms stand up, and a shiver run across his back which instantly puzzled him, as he watched Ruby close her eyes as she quieted her voice, and the worlds softly almost spoken rushing through the club, and rushing through him.

He knew he was standing in front of a few other people as he heard slight mumbles of contempt from behind him, but he could care, and knew that no one other than that oaf of a body guard would dare bother him as he watched Ruby Green.

He had to admit for such an annoying temper driven thing, she was absolutely stunning as she put what seemed to be her entire being into the old lounge song, and Leevi felt a sick smile replace his angry one.

He was going to have fun with this, breaking her down, convincing her that he was absolutely amazing, a perfect gentleman, a wonderful man, the one to bring home to mommie and daddie, and he'd take pleasure then from teaching her that her fairytales she'd been so immersed in were nothing but shambles.

To take this woman, clearly so privileged, and bring her down to the scum that she so nicely flittered above even now.

As the song came to an end, Ruby opened her eyes and glanced to the people around the club, first glancing to the very back of the club to the booth where the psycho had first glared at her, what an hour or so ago?

Then to where Cathal stood with pinched features, that made his handsome face look absolutely alien, waiting for a few woman in heels to move out of his way.

Ruby glanced to the small sections of tables in front of the stage, and scoffed as a disbelieving smile marred her face, as she stared at the insanely attractive man who'd she'd blown off twice now.

Standing with a half smile that showed his teeth slightly, his hands in his pockets pushing his leather jacket, and shirt back to press against his stomach showing off a bit of abs, as the sandals she'd shoved back at him were half tucked into his waist band which instantly sent dirty thoughts through her mind, as she caught her breath.

_At least he's persistent_, Ruby thought smugly as she pulled her eyes away from his own smiling as the club began to clap realizing she was done, and with that she moved away from the microphone motioning towards the musicians as the clapping came about a bit louder.

Glancing towards the psycho, Ruby moved towards the stairs of the small stage, where he now moved to intersect and couldn't help but grin because Ruby Green wasn't quite sure that she'd blow him off this time…

* * *

><p><em>Gaelic<em>

_**bualadh craicinn bod**__ – _fucking dick

_Finnish_

_**kuollut**__**mies **_– dead man


End file.
